Disrespected and Jilted
by ComposedOfLovelyHate
Summary: Ino attends Shikamaru and Temari's wedding reception and remains woefully alone until she meets another person in the same situation. InoSaku COMPLETE!


**Hi guys! This is not be my first account, but to all of you, I'm new! I lost inspiration with my first account so I deleted it, and I'm hoping to start over! Please PM me with any requests for Naruto, Fairy Tail, Vampire Diaries, Riverdale, and or Harry Potter! Now get to reading so you can leave a wonderful review once you finish!**

* * *

The sounds of laughter, music, and pointless chatter filled my ears as I smiled bitterly to myself, taking a large sip of my strawberry daiquiri. Surveying the room's occupants brought my guilt and resignation to the surface of my thoughts.

Why had I thought coming to Shika's wedding would be a good idea? His new wife, Temari, absolutely hated every fiber of my very being. I sighed despondently, to myself yet again, as I am clearly on my way to becoming a depressed and cranky cat lady. I shuddered. Nope, no way.

I raised my glass to my lips to take another large sip, but was greeted by no liquid. My scowl twisted, emphasizing my frown lines. Great. Oh well, who cares if I, the ex-girlfriend of the groom who nearly ruined his relationship because I'm presumably a petty slut, remained woefully single and lonely.

I suppose I could potentially make it as one of those absurdly hot gothic style poets. I would look pretty damn hot. Like, I wouldn't prefer that path, but it's better than being a nasty, old cat lady. I fingered the stem of the cocktail glass thoughtfully.

"Well, you look awfully happy," a light voice drawled sarcastically, "Considering you are at a rather small wedding, I have to ask one question. Are you the somewhat jilted lover that nearly ruined the current happy relationship between the bride and groom out of spite, that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Are you here to rub it in that she got the man and I didn't? Cause if you are, you can go ahead and ever so kindly fuck off right now." I snarled, turning to face the woman. She was too bright and happy looking. With that goddamn fluorescent rose hair and disgusting puke green eyes.

"Nope, just searching for someone that's in the same boat that I am!" She smiled way too cheerfully, and waved the bartender over. "Another strawberry daiquiri for the prettiest lady here!" Her teeth practically glinted as she spoke, and I hated myself for noticing that.

"My name is Sakura. What's yours?" She smiled again, and I wondered if that was the only face she knew how to make. But really, her name was Sakura? What on earth did her mother take for the contractions?! Her parents must have absolutely despised their kid to name her that.

"Ino. And what did you mean, searching for someone that's in the same boat?" I asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow somewhat snarkily at her.

"Well I happen be the ex-girlfriend of the other member of the happy couple. Shikamaru hates me for existing, he sees me as a threat to their 'everlasting and wonderful love'." She smiled, ruefully this time though.

I remember Shika ranting about her being a "home wrecker" a couple of times, and it must have showed on my face. "Yeah, it sucks." She snorted, tossing her long, and kind of pretty, pink hair over her shoulder. Like, the bright color became more tolerable the blinder you got from looking at it. It also made her eyes pop appealingly. No. I'm sure that I'm way drunker than I thought.

Sakura waved the bartender over again, to refill her own drink. An Old Fashioned, if I remember my last bar hopping session correctly. She smiled at me, taking a sip and licking the remaining drink off of her lips.

"So what do you say to being completely and utterly miserable together?" She asked teasingly, a smile barely pulling at the edges of her lips and her eyes crinkling appealingly.

"Well it's certainly not the worst idea I could have had." I trailed off, already knowing in my bones that I would be leaving with her tonight. Her teeth flashed again as she smiled deviously at me. It's not like having company after the night I've been having is a bad thing.

"Fantastic." She jumped to her feet after quickly downing the rest of her drink. She took her coat and slung it over her shoulders. She waved the bartender over and paid my tab and her own easily, not even flinching at the price I racked up.

"You don't have to pay for my drinks, I know I splurged." I whispered, thankful that she had paid my tab. I hadn't been paying attention when I was ordering my drinks and that would have dipped into my food money for the week.

"It's really not a huge problem for me. So don't sweat it!" Sakura looked at me through her lashes as her teeth worried her bottom lip. I couldn't stop staring at her mouth, transfixed as her lip slid back into place. Her bottom lip glistened as I forced myself to look back into her eyes.

"So Ino, how would you like to celebrate being miserably lonely? I could think of a few things," Her eyes were half lidded and she practically purred as she spoke. "Shopping, bar hopping, watching movies and eating ice cream, or there is always the more private option where we could actually get to know each other."

I smirked, and noted with pleasure how her eyes darkened and she shifted. "Those are all nice options, but I am more partial to the last choice myself." My voice was low and deliciously raspy as I slipped my hand into hers, allowing her to lead us to her car.

"I only have one question though," She paused, turning to look at me and flashing a confidently sexy smile. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
